Harry Potter and The Escaped Angel
by Psychichexo
Summary: Luinape's Adventures meets Harry Potter. Hexo has a vision that she will meet and duel Voldemort... who will win? Does it happen? Why doesn't Avada Kedavra work on her? Read to find out... Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue The Vision

"It's happening again…"

I closed my eyes and watched what was shown…

"Now, then where do we begin? Ah, now I remember… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Aww, that's no fair… Avada Kedavra is a painless death. You should have tortured her first"

"Oh well. It is too late now, isn't it?"

"I suppose. Though, wait a little while"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Suddenly, out of no where I sat up, like nothing had happened.

"But, how is that possible? It's a killing spell"

"Avada Kedavra? That's nothing. I've had much, much worse before. "

"I challenge you to a duel then."

"Fine. But I'll win"

"Oh, really?"

"Baring in mind that I've had 6 billion years to practice."


	2. Confessing the Vision

"Chipia and Voldemort? That makes loads of sense. NOT"

"That's what I saw…and usually things I see end up happening."

"Hexo, your psychic. What do you expect?"

"I expect it to start raining money. But it never happens. Does it?"

"That's a bit too far expectancy."

"Aww… we can all have dreams can't we?"

"Yes, Hexo, we can have dreams…but sometimes…they don't come true."

"Unless…you are a 6 billion year old angel with psychic powers and the ability to teleport wherever you please" I wink at her. She smiles back at me.

"Well, that's just you."

"You're older. I mean what more do they want. Duel a 6 billion year old angel…why not battle her sister? She can talk to animals! Oh, and she can read minds. Both of them know what your gonna do next. Either way, Voldemort, you're gonna lose."

Oblong, my sister. The head angel. She's the oldest daughter of our father. Guess who he is. I'm not telling. Dresses herself in a beautiful pink dress everyday, and walks around with her ginger hair proudly. Famous known in Heaven for being the Head Angel, there isn't an angel who doesn't know her. Her status doesn't get to her head though, and she has a wonderful family and is happily married to Deccy. She is currently living her 56th (I'm not kidding) life on Earth. I haven't always accompanied her with these. But know I'm starting another story.

"So, you get Avada Kedavra'ed by Voldemort….I guess he exists then, and you survive, obviously. Chipia's there?"

"I heard him talking, He told Voldemort to wait."

"Right. Obviously he knew you were going to come out fine"

"I wonder why he let him do it then…"

"So Voldemort could see for himself that spell has no effect on us."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait. For him to come"

"And I avoid Chipia…"

I closed my eyes. I could feel someone approaching…my sixth sense working away there. A wave of dark magic. Sonton…is coming.

"We have to get out of here…Sonton is coming…here."

"I have a plan."

"What?"

"RUN!!"


	3. Pain, Chocolate and an MSN convo

Dad told us to go down to Earth, that way Sonton was less likely to find us…he didn't have his own body and he couldn't possess a human's body. There's only one evil person I know who can do that -Vantina.

It was getting dark outside…I opened my window and let the cool air blow into my face. I stared outside. I could see almost into town from my window. I felt like jumping out my window and flying, but I couldn't. Not on Earth, anyway.

It makes me wonder why our limations on Earth are so much thesedays. Before we could use our magic loads… and now…I am hardly psychic. Just a sixth sense. I miss the rest when I'm here. I think I am going to lie down…my bed is so comfy…

"Lil… Dad's making breakfast. We're having pain au chocolate."

"Okay…I'll get up…"

I don't even remember going to sleep… I caught the time out of the corner of my eye. 10:32!! I slept in that long! What time did I get to sleep?

Pain au chocolate. That makes me think of pain and chocolate. Wow. I must be really depressed.

The Easter holidays seem so long. We'll be back at school then. I _want _to go back to school now nothing exciting is happening. It'll give me something to do.

I turned my computer on and watched it load up…and signed in to msn. Rosabelle was online…

°o.O[LilyCakes]O.o° says:

_Hi, Rose_

Rosabelle says:

Hi, Lily

°o.O[LilyCakes]O.o° says:

_wuu2?_

Rosabelle says:

Not much, really. Just a usual monotonous day for me.

What about your day?

°o.O[Lilycakes]O.o° says:

_I only just woke up...I can't remember getting to sleep though..._

Rosabelle says:

Oh... that's... weird... is it Amnesia?

°o.O[LilyCakes]O.o° says:

_i dont think so..._

_i remember lying down_

Rosabelle says:

Oh... it's weird though. It's a bit of an odd time to be asleep. Unless, of course, you're a toddler... that would be a different story... so, are you a toddler?

°o.O[LilyCakes]O.o° says:

_I don't believe I am a toddler Rose...though I read online that teens need more sleep that the average kid_

_Isn't that weird..._

_no wonder I've been sleeping more recently_

Rosabelle says:

Well, I didn't get to sleep till 3am, and I woke up at 9. I'm perky as ever! It's unnatural that you should sleep for so long, Lils. Have you spoken to your parents about it?

°o.O[LilyCakes]O.o° says:

_no...but i g2g now, breakie time...speak soon _

Rosabelle says:

bye lils

I switched off the screen and ran downstairs. I was about to go enjoy my pain au chocolate, but then I got a message…dad needed us…up there.


	4. The Challenge

"Hello, Oblong…Hexo….Luinape…."

I turned around and sure enough, my other two sisters were behind me… I hugged Oblong, but I ignored Luinape.

"Hexo, please. Why won't you talk to me?"

"All these years you've kept secrets from me… I don't know if I can trust you. I still can't hear your thoughts."

"It's my fault…Hexo…don't blame Luinape, please"

"She could have told me! All these years….all these years without knowing…"

"Anyway, girls, I interrupted Hexo's pain au chocolat's because I have something to tell you. Regarding…the...erm…War."

He never likes mentioning it. Not after the way he tried to stop it. The reason I was born.

"I'm afraid that it seems that they have tried to side up with Voldemort. Truthfully…I didn't know we had Voldemort in our world. But it seems we do. I believe Hexo has already seen something that happens…"

"That's true….Chipia shows him that Avada Kedavra doesn't work on angels, and then Voldemort challenges me to a duel. I haven't seen much else."

"So you have seen more then?"

"Well…yes…parts of the duel…I can't exactly tell you….spoilers." I wink at them.

"Ha, ha… Though I suppose we find out…soon enough."

"Dad….about the duel…it's in two days…"

"Then we have no time to waste."

Dad gave me this book on old magic, _Mythical Spells and How to Use Them_. He told me to study it…hard.

I woke up the next morning. But it wasn't where I'd fallen asleep…and It wasn't on Earth either. In fact…I believed it to be the hidden cells. I could hear two people talking.

"_I'm glad we got her. She didn't even wake up. She's such a heavy sleeper."_

"_Indeed. Now, what was it you were going to show me?"_

"_You'll have to see. Kill her."_

"_Why?"_

"_So she doesn't interfere with our plans."_

"_Fine. I'll do as you asked. But remember, your promise."_

"_Of course, my Lord."_

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It pulled me out and I was faced in front of Chipia…and Voldemort.

"Now, then where do we begin? Ah, now I remember… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Aww, that's no fair… Avada Kedavra is a painless death. You should have tortured her first"

"Oh well. It is too late now, isn't it?"

"I suppose. Though, wait a little while"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

Suddenly, out of no where I sat up, like nothing had happened. But I knew it had. I remember seeing this happen.

"But, how is that possible? It's a killing spell"

"Avada Kedavra? That's nothing. I've had much, much worse before. " It was true… I had had far worse then a painless death.

"I challenge you to a duel then."

"Fine. But I'll win"

"Oh, really?"

"Bearing in mind that I've had 6 billion years to practice." I smiled at Voldemort. He looked into my eyes.

"You don't scare me. Voldemort."

"I wonder why that is"

"Because I am much stronger than you will ever be. My world has existed forever. I am more experienced than you will ever be. That is why I will win. Oh, and I'm psychic as well."

"I will see you tomorrow. At..." He glanced at his arm. "Hair past freckle."

"Fine." I tried not to crack a smile. "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

There you go, chapter 4!

As we go deeper into the story, more HP things will be added...but It's starting off with Voldemort for now...

Please review :)

I'd like suggestions :)


End file.
